


The truth is

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Mary Morstan, Pre-Season/Series 03, Presumed Dead, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: John finally tells the truth though, it is too late.





	The truth is

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Suicidal Thoughts.

The truth is a very tricky thing to see;

it can build or destroy anything it touches.

A lie or two is sometimes in order,

to save yourself from pain.

A select few always tell the truth,

no matter what. 

To me,

Sherlock,

you were one of those select

few who never lied. 

Sherlock, I'm sorry I wasn't one of those few

for you.

Maybe if I told you a few more truths,

you would be here instead 

of a cold, black headstone.

All the truths that

I could've spoken

slam into my head, 

breaking me even more.

I am coming to get you,

so goodbye for now

almost lover,

and hello painful truth. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
